Double or Nothing
Double or Nothing is the thirty seventh episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the fifth episode in the third season. Plot Ben, Gwen and Kevin are hanging at Burger Shack where they see a commercial about a Ben 10 play called Ben 10 Live, starring what seems like a lookalike of Ben with real aliens, much to Ben’s shock and anger. They go to the theater where the play is premiering, with Ben fuming over what his lookalike is doing. After threatening the bouncer to let them in with Armodrillo, they go in and watch as “Vilgax” plans to destroy the Earth on his moon base. Suddenly, “Ben” appears and transforms into “Big Chill”, “Swampfire” and “Humungousaur” to fight “Vilgax”. Even Gwen gets angry when her appearance is copied by dancers called the “Gwenettes”. After the show is over, they get to the lookalike Ben’s dressing room, where they discover his real identity to be none other than Albedo. Albedo explains that ever since he escaped Vilgax’s ship, he was left broke and stranded and needed money and a place to stay. So he decided to come with the idea of Ben 10: Live and then attacks the gang with a sound-wave grenade. Ben runs after Albedo while Gwen and Kevin try to shut off the grenade. Ben then encounters the actors who played the aliens in the film, and defeats them with a combination of Water Hazard (the Swampfire actor), NRG (the Big Chill actor) and Spidermonkey/Ultimate Spidermonkey (the Humungousaur actor). Soon, they find the real Albedo, where he and his men decide to surrender to Ben because he can’t fight back without his own Ultimatrix. Albedo explains that one of the few items he had after the destruction of Vilgax's ship was a subspace communicator, using which he hired real aliens to perform in his play as his alien counterparts, Albedo decides that, for what ever the reason, tonight is the last Ben 10 Live show. However, just as the gang was about to leave, the Humongousaur actor, Hugh, comes and tells the gang about Albedo’s real plan that he’s going to set off a doomsday bomb tonight. The gang rushes to the warehouse where Albedo is building his bomb. When wonders why Albedo would build a bomb to destroy earth when he's trapped on earth. Hugh then says that the bomb rewrites DNA and that Albedo plans to turn everybody in the world into a genetic copy of Ben just like him. While Gwen thinks that the idea doesn’t make sense, Ben bursts in as NRG and fights Hugh and the other actors who are on Albedo’s side. Ben tries to stop Albedo with Ultimate Spidermonkey by going through a force-field that he is in, but it changes Ben back to normal and he is forced to fight Albedo in his human form. Eventually, the bomb explodes, but everyone manages to survive. They soon discover Albedo, who changes into a Galvan, revealing his true form for the first time. Albedo explains that the bomb was designed to help him morph back to his regular form and now he has the ability to turn into any one of Ben’s aliens without an Ultimatrix. But, it backfires when he changes back to his Ben form, and can’t stay in his Galvan form permanently. Hugh explains that the reason he sent the gang after Albedo was because he thought he was his friend and he made him into something of a celebrity and didn’t want him to leave. Albedo forgives Hugh, but turns his anger to Ben and attacks him with Rath, blaming him for ruining his attempt to turn back to his real form. Ben fights back with Echo Echo, and later on transforms into Ultimate Echo Echo. He then defeats Albedo easily and lets the aliens take his unconscious body. After returning home, Ben is dismayed to find that he is being sued by the owners of the theater from earlier. The owners gives him a summons to court for the damage he did to the theater during his battle with Albedo. Ben asks Gwen for help, as her dad is a lawyer. Major Events *Albedo returns. *Albedo disguises as Ben to make money on Ben 10 Live. *Albedo turns into a Galvan, but turned back without choice. *Albedo gained the ability to turn into any species without a device, yet he cannot turn into a Galvan without turning back into a human. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Hugh *Methanosian Actor *Necrofriggian Actor *Vilgax Actor *Piscciss Volann Actor *Cerebrocrustacean Actor *Gourmand Actor *The Gwenettes Villains *Albedo Aliens Used By Ben *Armodrillo *Water Hazard *NRG (x2) *Spidermonkey (x2) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (x2) *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo By Albedo *Negative Grey Matter (his natural form) *Negative Rath Quotes Errors Error1.JPG|Hair Error nrgerrorshoulders.PNG|Error sholders nerrorjacketarms.PNG|Error arm erroremblem10duble.PNG|Error emblem 10 jacket undefined|Hugh with Ultimatrix symbol *At the end of the performance, when Albedo and Vilgax are bowing, his hair is white instead of brown. *The scene when Albedo took off his wig and looked at Ben, his left eyebrow is touching his eye, but the reflection of it in the mirror, it is higher up. *After NRG shot his nuclear laser at the Necrofriggian Actor, NRG's shoulders colour were white instead of grey. *In one scene, when Ben is talking to Albedo, Ben's jacket line's on right arm is gone. * When Albedo said to Ben "I blame you!", the emblem 10 on his jacket is same color like Albedo's. *At the end, when the man who sues Ben is walking off into the distance, the other two men that were with him are not seen. *Hugh is seen with an Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest for a split second, though it is quite unnoticable due to him being at a certain angle. *At the beginning of the episode, at the Burger Shack, when Kevin was eating his burger and Gwen is playing with her fries, you can see that the table is dirty because of the ketchup. But after a few seconds, the ketchup was gone. Trivia *Albedo says "with any luck, I'll never see your hideous face again, in the ''mirror ''or in person". Coincidentally, Albedo means "light reflecting off of a surface". *This is the first episode in which Albedo does not try to intentionally hurt anyone, but only does so because people interfered with his plans. *The actor wearing a Vilgax suits more resembles Myaxx. *But the fantasy itself, reminds Vilgax's second armor on the original series. *This is the second time Albedo has turned into Rath. *The species of Humungousaur, Swampfire, Big Chill, Upchuck, Ripjaws and Brainstorm were shown when Albedo needed aliens for his show. *In the play, Vilgax is revealed to have a Moon Base. But this is not true, since Matt Wayne confirmed this by saying "No, and neither does the actor who played him in Vegas.". See here *This episode now marks the biggest gap between uses of Humongousaur with a total of 5 episodes separated so far. *Ultimate Echo Echo defeats Albedo with an attack similar to Sonic Doom. *When Ultimate Echo Echo turns back into Ben, he doesn't turn into Echo Echo first. *Ben is sued and it is revealed that Gwen's father is a lawyer. *Ripjaws' species is revealed breathing out of water. *Ben uses an Ultimate Form three times: (Ultimate Spider Monkey x2 and Ultimate Echo Echo). *Ultimate Spidermonkey makes two appearances in this episode. This would mark the second time Ben reuses an Ultimate in the same episode (not counting Ben 10,000), the first was in It's Not Easy Being Gwen, where Ben used Ultimate Cannonbolt twice. *It is revealed that some Vaxasaurians are very weak, unlike Humungousaur. *When Albedo turns into a Galvan (his natural form) he still has his red color scheme, unlike Grey Matter or Azmuth. *It is the first time the logo of the series is used within an episode and not only in the Openig, this time is used in the side pillars of the stage where Ben 10 Live is performed *The Gourmand actor has blue eyes, but in the original series Upchuck has white and black eyes. *Albedo's true form is revealed for the first time in the series. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Cleanup Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Cleanup